Forum:Wybory na Administratora
Witajcie, oto wybory na 5 administratora, którzy nie zabardzo są aktywni ale w tym rzecz aby ów osoba która zostanie wybrana, miała pociągnąć wiki.Aritika władca Guratti 18:38, mar 26, 2010 (UTC) Zasady #Kandydat musi mieć chociaż 1 opowiadanie. #Musi być często aktywny. #Nigdy nie spamował. #Każdy głos, ma być uzasadniony Początek: 1 kwietnia 2010r. Koniec: 30 kwietnia 2010r. Kandydaci Wir3000 Drodzy emeryci i ręciści, dziś o 20.00 wprowadzono stan wojenny. proszę uwarzać... a nie to nie to!. Więc eee co by tu napisać. Kiebasę wyborczą za 5 zeta sprzedam na Alegro. Vezok999 A więc drodzy użytkownicy tej wiki! Objecuje, że sprawie, że ta wiki będzie wolna od spamu, będzie wielka będzie... A co ja się będę wczuwać. Jeżeli nie macie już na kogo oddać głos, to dajcie na mnie, chociaż robice to na własną odpowiedzialnosć... Pyragma lewa A więc... Przyrzekam walczyć ze spamem, aż do ostatniego kliknięcia myszką, pomagać nowym użytkownikom, dbać o dobro i rozwój Wikii, uczęszczać tu jak najczęściej, pisać opowieści aż do... do... no w każdym razie dłuuuuuuuugo. Obiecuję, że każdy będzie mógł liczyć na moją pomoc. Nie zawiodę innych Administratorów, ani przyjaciół. Daję słowo, że... nigdy nie opuszczę tej wiki (w każdym razie zostanę tu do końca). No i chyba tyle (nie mam pojęcia co pisać dalej!). A więc... jeśli chcecie na mnie zagłosować to głosujcie. Każdy oddany na mnie głos będzie mile widziany. Wesołych Wyborów!!! (chyba że należało powiedzieć Wesołych świąt?)A więc tyle powiedział Pyragma Lewa! (kończę bo za ten tekst była by jedynka z ortografii). KopakaNuva Nie ma co pisać długich przemówień, więc.. Na pewno jeśli zostanę adminem będzie mniej spamu, postaram się przyciągnąć tu kilku userów itp. Na admina się nadaję bo: 1. Robię mało błędów ortograficznych itp. 2. Jestem aktywny w dysusjach (na innych wikiach, ale na tej także zacznę) więc wiem co się na wikii dzieje. 3. Mam sporo wolnego czasu, więc często mogę być na tej wiki. Słowem, głosujcie na mnie, a na pewno nie pożałujecie. Poza tym mam dużą wyobraźnię, dobrze piszę i mam hoooooooory umysł. :D Głosowanie Wir3000 za: Jest dobry użytkownikiem, wydaje mi się że powinien mieć admina Vezok999 16:47, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Podoba mi się jego styl pisania postów. Wiem że będzie dobrym Adminem.--DARNOK 2 18:24, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) przeciw: Vezok999 za: Dobry użytkownik, bardzo aktywny, dobrze pisze.__KopakaNuva 19:12, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Ja bardzo za genialnie pisze tylko czekam na kolejną część jego opowieści Malum121 19:58, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Bardzo dobry user, często aktywny Pyragma lewa 06:19, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) Jest miły, inteligenty, genialnie pisze.--Antraker 12:35, kwi 9, 2010 (UTC) przeciw: Nie ma na razie nigdzie Admina, nie wiem co o nim sądzić.--DARNOK 2 18:22, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) (Off-Topic) Vezok999 ma adma na Rpg Wiki Nie mam admina? ciekawe kiedy mi zabrali z Rpg wiki ? Vezok999 08:29, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) NA RPG nie zaglądałem więc zwracam honor.--DARNOK 2 17:12, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) To się nie wypowiadaj jak nie wiesz Vezok999 19:35, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) Nie fikaj jak chcesz pobyć trochę na wiki.--DARNOK 2 05:55, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Nie ty tu rządzisz, tylko Mati. Mówie prawdę: jak nie wiesz- nie gadaj Vezok999 11:21, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Pyragma Lewa za: Adi 16:14, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) jest dobrym, użytkownikiem, może trochę się niezna na byciu adminem, ale napewno, po krótkiej lekcji będziedobrym administratorem. Często aktywny. Dobry, aktywny user :} -- przeciw: KopakaNuva za: Adi 16:19, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) dobry użytkownik, piszę dobre opowieści Dobry użytkownik, nie pozwoli się rozszerzyć spamowi --Vezok999 07:03, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) Wiem że będzie z nim dobrze.--DARNOK 2 18:25, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) Dobry, użytkownik-''Aritika the king of death!'' przeciw: Dyskusja Jeżeli ktoś chce się dopisać, a naprawdę warto, proszę się wpisać ale tak jak podałem w przykładzieAritika władca Guratti 18:46, mar 26, 2010 (UTC) Ja rencistą nie jestem, chyba ,że emerytem :DAritika władca Guratti 20:18, mar 27, 2010 (UTC) Heh, zadowolony,zadowolony o_OAritika władca Guratti 08:07, mar 29, 2010 (UTC) Można głosować 2 razy, na za i 2 na przeciw :DAritika władca Guratti 16:18, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Narazie remis, KopakaNuva i Pyragma Lewa prowadzą :)Adi 16:20, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Heh, na razie wygrywam. :) Muszę się zastanowić na kogo oddam drugi głos. :p__KopakaNuva 10:24, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) Myśl, wszystkim w przeciw :], ty no dwa razy hmmm... nie da rady :( King of Death W ogóle, to dlaczego wybory przerwane? :) No niby szliśmy łeb w łeb (tylko jeden głos więcej miałem), ale miało trwać do 30. :p__KopakaNuva 15:12, kwi 13, 2010 (UTC)